


Octopussy

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Seahorsin' Around [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: He's also Rhys' mate, M/M, NSFW, Rhys gets help from others, Rhys has physical needs Tim is denying, Rhys is a mermaid Seahorse, Tentacles, Though he doesn't know this yet, Tim is their caretaker, Vasquez is a mermaid octopus, Will be mainly Rhysothy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Rhys is frustrated again and needs some help. Thankfully Vasquez the octomer is there to help! This submissive lover is all about pleasing Rhys. <3





	Octopussy

**Author's Note:**

> Back with another one-off! I'll get to the main story someday!

It had been a week since the seahorse’s last escape and Rhys was more than needing attention. He swam around his tank, agitated, pacing the length. His mate with the fire hair and cute smile still refused him. This was too much! Rhys shook his fists wildly as he made another lap around his tank.

Something huge splashed into his tank. Rhys froze. Was it the squid? He’d been about to call to him, but had he grown impatient? Rhys swam to the squid and saw him watching intently, colors rippling downward. Rhys  looked at the others and found the same stare from each. Rhys gulped. Something was wrong. Something was happening that Rhys hadn’t seen or known about.

As he turned, something wrapped around his tail and tugged him downward. A thick tentacle, chunkier and sturdier than the squid’s curled around him. Rhys grabbed at the glass, terrified, but he was pulled down too easily and pinned to the floor of his tank. Seaweed rocked slowly around him, giving the illusion of being hidden. A large mass of tentacles moved over him from above. A bearded male with a burly torso and barrel arms smiled widely at him.

“Hello,” he said, sinking close to Rhys. “You looked upset,” he rested on Rhys’ waist, his tentacles wrapping around Rhys, pinning him. “Figured you could use some help.” His greasy smile slicked wide. “I’m  _ all _ about helping cute little things like you.” 

Rhys glared, but could not deny that the idea was tempting. Still, he stayed skeptical despite the excitement of a release in his immediate future. “What do you mean?”

The octopus mer smiled hungrily. “I mean, I help you and you help me. That was really hot the other day, but he didn’t use you properly.”

“ _ Use _ me?” Rhys scoffed. He tried to wriggle out from all the tentacles, but they held him tight. Why was he always so weak? He glared. “I’m not a piece of coral!”

The octomer laughed. “Of course not! Coral’s not nearly as tasty as you are!”

Rhys’ eyes were huge as the mer leaned into Rhys, down to his hidden fold. His eyes locked onto Rhys, he licked over it. It zinged through Rhys, the mer’s tongue was wide and long and stiff.

“So…” Rhys said, beginning to understand. “You don’t wanna… fuck me?”

Another long stroke by the mer’s tongue. “Oh, I’m going to fuck you, but not like the others.”

“Not like-”

The mer pushed his tongue harder, slipping through Rhys’ folds. Rhys gasped and he arched against the tongue. Fire sizzled in him. The mer’s tongue flicked all around, brushing all his sensitive walls. He brought his tongue back out, his smile wide and knowing. “You like that, huh?”

Rhys nodded. “More!”

“Ha! I knew I was the best!” He leaned back down and swiped the flat of his tongue over Rhys again.

The seahorse did not hold any feelings back. This was amazing and he’d needed attention for so long. His heart yearned for his mate on only two tentacles, but this would do for now. Rhys threw his head back and moaned, succumbing to the octomer.

His tongue teased, sliding through Rhys only a little, his smile wide as the little seahorse wriggled in his grasp. Tentacles held him down all over, wrapping around him and even his neck. The mer poked the tip in, flicking the soft, meaty sides. Rhys squirmed, his hands trying to grip anything. The mer dipped in deeper, flicking and pushing, driving Rhys crazy.

The mer wrapped his hands around Rhys’ hips, his thumbs hooking into Rhys’ slit and pulled him open. The octomer licked his lips. “Oh, this looks delicious… I could eat this all night. Might just do that.” And he dug in, his tongue working Rhys over. Rhys panted and moaned, squirming against the mer’s tongue. The mer was relentless, dragging his tongue, thrusting it in and out. Rhys had never experienced this before and he orgasmed quickly. The octomer scooped all his fluids up, getting more excited and digging deeper, his tongue probing.

Rhys gasped. He hadn’t realized the tongue could stretch all the way to his dick, tucked way back in his folds. The mer smiled wide, staring at Rhys as his tongue flicked over it. Rhys’ sensitive tip that twitched and made him moan louder and buck around. His dick would not extend, Rhys knew this. It would stay hidden no matter how much this mer slid his tongue over it. Rhys would need to be wholly aroused and teased and none of these mers were that invested in him. That was alright, he knew one day his mate would and it would be glorious.

The octomer drug the flat of his tongue over the nub, it’s sides scraping Rhys’ walls. Rhys moved his hand closer to the mer, surprised that the mer let him. Rhys’ long, delicate fingers tangled in the mer’s hair, gripping and pushing his face against him. Rhys began to move his hips, his head falling back.

The mer moaned and stayed perfectly still, letting Rhys use him. Rhys rode his face, bucking wildly, his head rolling from side to side. His fingers clenched hard, shoving the mer’s face more and more into him. The octomer loved it, his tentacles wiggled and tightened around Rhys, pulling him closer.

Rhys fucked his tongue ferociously, feeling himself swell once more against the mer’s tongue. He thrashed hard against the mer, not caring if he hurt or smothered him. He needed this release and he needed it now. Encouraging moans vibrated from the mer. Rhys bucked harder and harder, his head dizzy with pleasure.

He came hard, squirting multiple times. The octomer drank it all up greedily. He did not stop, but kept licking Rhys, who panted, an amused smirk on his face.

“You’re sluttier than I am,” Rhys mused.

The mer’s yes twinkled as he continued to eat Rhys out.

“Will you help me get to the others too, like the squid offered?”

The mer nodded, dragging his tongue through Rhys’ slit.

“And just so we’re clear, my mate is the one taking care of us, you are not to harm him in any way or get between us. Understand?”

Moaning loudly, the mer nodded once more.

Rhys smiled lazily. “Good, now fuck me with that tongue!”

Moaning loudly, the mer dug in even more greedily and Rhys relaxed, letting the pleasure roll over him in waves.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
